Will we ever be more then Friends?
by KaikariShumizu
Summary: Kaito loves Gakupo more then anything but does Gakupo feel the same way? Most likely 3 or 4 chapters long. Enjoy! Gakupo x Kaito Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Gakupo and Kaito Chapter 1: Updated

I haven't liked someone so much in a very long time. I didn't think I could love anyone after most of my relationships failed. I've had my eye on this one person, who knows how to make me feel special without even knowing it. Him just giving me time out of his day is almost too much to ask for. His name is Gakupo Kamui.

I started liking him my 2nd year of high school, we saw a lot of eachother and we even became best friends for a while. We started talking because I was a fan of Dancing Samurai by him. Gakupo was an amazing person that I couldn't take my mind off of. He was handsome, tall, and had hair as soft as clouds. He then got a girlfriend named Luka and I thought all my chances were gone. We stopped talking for a while until one say he came to speak with me about our work.

"Kaito-chan, we have a lot to discuss."

"Such as?"

"People want to hear more stuff like magnet and other duets of us together."

"Why can't people see that we are just friends?"

"People have fantasies you know, and dreams." I thought to myself "_Sadly we're only friends_"


	2. Chapter 2: A step into the past

When I started liking Gakupo, I could only think of him in a way that a friend should. I denied it at first, then we started to hang out more junior year. As much as I loved him, I didn't find out until it was too late. Gakupo had started singing with Luka more, and didn't have time for me. For weeks, I felt abandoned. After almost a month, Gakupo came up to me and apolygized for how busy he had been. That night was the night when I realized I really did like him.

That night we rented a movie and sat down on my couch to watch it. As sudden as the feeling was, I was happy on the inside knowing that I came up with what feeling I felt for Gakupo. I finally admitted it and promised myself that I wouldn't tell him. He was probably dating Luka and happy. I don't want to mess that up is what I told myself that night. I don't know why I asked him this.

"Gakupo, are you and Luka dating?"

"No were just friends. We aren't really even friends, just buisness partners."

"Oh. So what were you doing this whole time?"

"The company wanted me to make songs with her, and only a few got into the recording stage. I've been singing for the songs that passed."

"Oh, sorry to bother you about it."

"You don't bother me at all Kaito." That was the end of that night and he left when the movie was over. Here we are 4 years later and I still haven't told him that I liked him. I've even wrote a few songs about him in my spare time. I feel like I could just explode with frustration as I wrote one of them. I thought of Gakupo as perfect and questioned why we weren't together. I recieved a phone call from Gakupo as I was writing. I picked it up.

"Kaito are you busy tomorrow night?"

"I don't have any plans, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner at my house and hang out like old times."

"Sure, I'd love to." Tomorrow was going to be amazing and yet sad. Every time I'm around Gakupo, all I can think about is how I want to be able to hold him and love him like others have been able to.


	3. Chapter 3:Confession

Kaito wasn't happy being almost nothing to Gakupo. He wanted more then a friendship with Gakupo. Maybe this dinner party would give him a chance to talk to Gakupo. He started to get ready to go. He got dressed and was sort of excited to go to Gakupo's house. He wore his blue scarf that was like a trade mark for him. He was about to leave when he almost forgot his keys.

I arrived at Gakupo's apartment 5 minutes early. Luckily when I knocked on the door he didn't seem to be in a rush.

"Come on in Kaito." I stepped inside and he offered me wine. I happily grabbed a glass and took a sip. "Thank you Gakupo. I needed a drink" I said with a smile.

"I could tell. You seemed stressed or nervous, you know that you can always talk to me about anything." We sat down on his couch and started to talk about what we've been up to recently.

"Let's say that I like someone who will never like me 's been eating me alive."

"I hope that can be fixed. How do you know they don't like you? What if they like you back and you just don't know it?" I had a feeling that Gakupo knew that I liked him at that moment but I wasn't completely sure. I figured that he was attempting to figure out who it was by process of elimination.

"I guess so. Things could be worse."

"At least you have me." I blushed and he smirked.

"Gakupo-san! That's so cute!" Gakupo smiled. There was an akward silence for a few moments.

"Kaito I have something to say."

"What is it, Gakupo?"

"Its just that I love you." I blushed and looked out the window nearby.

"I didn't even think that you liked men."

"Kaito, I didn't think that I liked men until I saw your beautiful face."

Gakupo grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I liked it. Very much. It felt like the feeling that I had been waiting for ever since junior year. We broke away after a few moments and I can finally say I had a happy ending.


End file.
